


Sibling Argument

by TheDaringInferno



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny and Jazz are "adults", Danny and Jazz like to argue, Danny and Skulker get caught again, Gen, Jazz worries about Danny constantly, M/M, Skulker just wanted to get muffins, Vlad is a sad old man, it makes no sense, this time they mean to, you can be as childish or adult as you want, your 20s are wierd time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno
Summary: Jazz is worried when Danny doesn't come home for the night and enlists Vlad to help find her brother.





	Sibling Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back after a year and a half of bullshit reality! I was supposed to put this up months ago but got caught up with real life stuff, so here you guys go. This is for Angel of Darkness on FFN who was so sweet and asked for this story. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Vlad glanced at his phone in surprise. He was getting a call from the Fenton household. How strange. There was no approaching holiday or birthday for Jack to bumblingly invite him over for. Perhaps Maddie had finally come to her senses and decided to leave her oaf of a husband. Of course it could always be Daniel calling to shout at Vlad for something or other. The billionaire sighed, accepting the call before it ended. Best to get this over with now.

"Mr. Masters?" Was that Jasmine Fenton? Well wasn't that a surprise. Of all the Fenton's to call Vlad would never suspect Jasmine. It had been  _years_  since he'd even seen the girl, only hearing second-hand information about her from Daniel and his parents. Last he'd heard she'd earned  _two_  doctorates.

"Ms. Fenton, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Vlad frowned to himself. Something must be wrong. There was no lost love between him and Jasmine, not after how he'd fought with her and her brother. No, if she was calling  _him_ then something must be very wrong.

"It's Danny. I don't- something's wrong with him. He won't talk to me but I just know he's hiding something. And he has bruises! New ones, not like the kind from ghost hunting. Tucker and Sam don't know what's going on either and I just- I didn't know who else to turn to." Jasmine sounded distressed, overwhelmingly so, and it hurt something vital inside Vlad.

"How can I help?" Vlad softened at the sigh of relief Jasmine gave. He doesn't know what she wanted him to do but he knew that he would help her no matter what.

* * *

Danny groaned, throwing an arm over his face to block out the sunlight. Or at least that's what he tried to do. Instead his arm twitched uselessly, trapped underneath the cold heavy weight of metal. Danny shifted, entirely unsurprised to find Skulker was wrapped around him like a vice and dead asleep. The halfa whined and tried to squirm his way out of Skulker's embrace. As much as he loved his boyfriend Skulker was a heavy sleeper and generally heavy man. Being trapped under his weight was less than comfortable. Not to mention the feeling of cold metal pressed against his skin and sticking there was unpleasant. It was one of the unfortunate parts of dating a metal man.

While Danny struggled to escape his lover's grasp, Skulker slowly woke up. For as long as he had been a ghost he had yet to get used to the process of "coming online" as Technus called it. He could feel his inner processors begin to boot up and took notice of the world around him, Which is how he finally noticed his love's useless attempts at freeing himself.

"You know you can make yourself intangible right?" Skulker chuckled at the soft squeak Danny gave before turning intangible. Now free, the halfa rolled to face his metal boyfriend, frown on his lips.

"I just woke up, cut me some slack." Danny wanted to keep pouting but it was hard to do with Skulker pressing soft kisses along his collar and neck.

"So did I. I woke up and got to see your pretty face." Skulker smiled at Danny, kissing the halfa sweetly. Blush spread across Danny's cheeks as he hid his face in Skulker's chest. As cute as it was Skulker knew Danny wasn't that great at accepting affection, which is why Skulker took every opportunity to shower Danny with it. But this early in the morning he was willing to give Danny a break and let the halfa out of bed with minimal compliments. He could always make up for it later.

"We can't stay in bed all day, you have appointments and I have patrol." As adorable as Skulker found Danny's pout he could not let himself be swayed. Danny would try to convince him to stay in bed all day and forget about whatever they had to do for the day. Instead he wrapped his little love in his arms one last time before rising out of bed. "And even without work you still have to go home. You didn't go home last night, your sister must be worried."

Danny frowned at the bedcovers, ignoring Skulker as he moved around the room. He knew the mech was probably right, he knew Jazz was probably stressed out of her mind that he didn't come home. She had to know he wasn't at Sam and Tucker's by now and even if he was well past the age where Jazz should worry about him he knew she still would. If he stayed any longer she might come looking for him. She couldn't find him here, not like this. Or at least not in the same obscene state of undress he would be in if he stayed in bed with Skulker. No, he needed to go home.

"You're right, you're right." Danny finally pulled himself out of Skulker's bed, already missing its comfort.

"It's early enough to get those breakfast muffins you like." Skulker grinned and pressed a kiss to Danny's shoulder. Danny smiled, gathering his clothing. This is why he loved his boyfriend.

* * *

"Jasmine, please sit down." Vlad was nearly exhausted just watching the redhead pace the Fenton living room. Though he supposed he could understand her anxiety. Apparently Daniel hadn't come home last night and neither of his little friends knew where he was. This alongside all of the other fears Jasmine had was enough to send the girl into a state of panic. Vlad was silently glad that he'd decided to come over this morning. Who knows what Jasmine might have done to find her brother? She might have gotten herself injured or worse. Vlad dared not think about it.

"I can't! We need to look for him! What if he was too injured to come home? What if-" Jasmine was slowly working herself into a frenzy. At this rate she would be nothing but a mess of anxiety and worry.

Vlad gently laid his hands on Jasmine's shoulders, grounding her. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing but he knew he needed to calm Jasmine down.

"Jasmine, I've already sent my vultures out to search the city for Daniel. I've sent summons to Skulker and he'll be here any minute. He'll know if Daniel is in the Ghost Zone or not. There's no need to worry." Vlad stared at Jasmine intently, hoping this was enough to calm her. He would take care of Jasmine, and Daniel when they found him. He didn't know where this protective instinct came from but he was going to follow it.

Jasmine seemed calmed enough by this information and bonelessly collapsed onto the sofa across from Vlad.

"I'm just worried." Jasmine looked utterly drained from her curled up position on the sofa. Vlad frowned slightly at the weary tone of her voice but decided to let it be. She was understandably tired and needed Vlad's support right now, not his worry for her.

"And you have every right to be. But I've taken care of things for you and Daniel will be fine. He's a smart boy." Vlad hoped that would be enough to soothe the worst of Jasmine's worries. Thankfully Jasmine stayed seated, doing nothing more than send the man a weary smile.

"Thank you Vlad." Jasmine's smile warmed something deep inside Vlad and the man nearly crumbled. Was this what it was like? To have people to care for? To have  _children_?

Something clattered in the basement, breaking the pair's attention away from Vlad's sudden bout of parental instinct. Vlad's eyes flashed red and the man growled. What ghost dared enter Danny Phantom's domain? His  _house_? The vultures would never insult the boy like that, not after Vlad had come to help his family, and they certainly wouldn't come through the basement after searching the town. Skulker knew better as well. The mech  _should_ know better.

Vlad sent a warning look towards Jasmine before sinking through the floor. She was a smart girl. She would know to bring a weapon.

The portal was open, swirling green and crackling with energy. Vlad looked around the lab, trying to spot what ghost had come through. After a moment Vlad watched as Skulker stepped through and a mix of fury and relief swept over the halfa. He was glad he wouldn't have to fight another ghost in Daniel's territory but he was also put out by Skulker's blatant disrespect for Daniel's claim on Amity Park. He supposed he could let it slide at the moment.

Before Vlad could reveal himself two things happened in quick succession. Jasmine burst through the basement doors wearing the Ghost Peeler and quickly aiming her sights at Skulker. A mere second later Daniel stepped through the portal and Jasmine fired, intent on blasting Skulker back into the Ghost Zone. 

* * *

Danny stared at the flash of green barreling towards him in shock. Were his parents home? He could have sworn they were still out on vacation. He was suddenly very relieved that he was in his ghost form. He didn't want to think about what his parents would do if they saw their son standing next to a ghost comfortably.

Skulker stepped in front of Danny, intent on taking the brunt of the blast. Danny was tired enough and being blasted in the face by his sister would not help his mood at all.

Instead of being blasted, a pink shield flared up in front of the two, protecting them both from Jazz's attack. Vlad floated forward as Jazz lowered her gun, both looking at Danny and Skulker in relief. Jazz  _launched_ herself at Danny, wrapping her arms around her baby brother and nearly sobbing in relief.

"Oh thank god Danny, you're alright!" Jazz tucked Danny against her, absolutely sure he was uncomfortable pressed against the suit of the Fenton Peeler. Who cared? Her little brother was back home, safe and sound.

"Uh…." Danny squirmed, trying to get out of his sister's deadly hug. Unfortunately the suit was phase proof and there was no way to muscle his way out of this hug without hurting Jazz. What was her deal?

"You didn't come home at all yesterday or last night. I was so worried! Vlad said Skulker would find you and he did." Jazz knew she was babbling but she was just so happy Danny was home! She knew, rationally, that she didn't need to worry about Danny. He was an adult, he could theoretically take care of himself. But Danny also refused to  _actually_ take care of himself when he needed it and her parents were nowhere nearby. Even if they stumbled across Phantom, Danny would then have to go to Sam or Tucker who knew how to treat Danny. Jazz paused and looked over at Vlad, the older halfa watching their reunion silently. "Thank you, Mr. Masters."

"It's no problem Jasmine." Vlad smiled softly, glad the Fenton siblings could be united. Skulker seemed shocked by the display and Vlad wondered when was the last time the mech had someone show such concern for him. Ember was clearly neglecting showing him proper affection.

* * *

"What is going on?" Danny finally managed to pry himself from Jazz and looked around the room in confusion. Skulker at least looked as lost as him and Danny was glad to know he wasn't the only one who found the whole situation insane.

"You didn't come home Danny." Jazz huffed as she shifted in the Fenton Peeler. As unwieldy as the suit could be for small interactions like this it was surprisingly comfortable. Dad must have taken her suggestion of padding to heart. She knew Danny wouldn't understand why it was so important for him to have a routine and make sure others were aware of where he went but that was just how Danny was.

"I know. I'm an adult." Danny stared at Jazz incredulously. Was she really upset that he'd gone out for the night? He knew Skulker had mentioned it this morning and he'd expected her to be worried but this passive anger was new. He was 23. He could go out at night and not come home.

"Well yeah, but I was worried." Jazz just barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Of course Danny wouldn't understand how scared she was. He was so wrapped up in 'being an adult' that he didn't think about anyone else. Classic  _childish_  behavior.

"Jazz you are not here 90 percent of the year. I don't come home every night, that's fine." Danny watched as Jazz rolled her eyes and huffed. She didn't even live in Amity anymore, how could she come here and tell him how to live his life? He could see Vlad take a step forward in Jazz's defense, the man having shifted back to his human form silently. Danny looked down at his own jumpsuit and nearly turned back until he remembered just what he was wearing in his human form.

"Your sister was just worried Daniel." Vlad looked between the two siblings, amusement and annoyance flashing across his face. He'd forgotten just how easily these two could rile up each other's fighting instincts.

"Did you call Vlad?" Danny spared a look for the older halfa, a small smile creeping onto his face. It had been years since he had considered Vlad an enemy and the man had proven himself a loyal friend and family member. He still liked to annoy the man, taking a bit of hostile glee in seeing Vlad furious at his latest prank. The man had mellowed out over the years, growing perspective in his old age and willing to submit himself for the forgiveness of those closest to him.

"He offered to help look for you." Jazz grinned a bit, throwing Vlad a grateful smile before her attention returned to Danny. "It worked, Skulker found you!"

Danny fell silent at that. Was that what they were doing? Vlad had sent Skulker out find him? He looked over at his boyfriend, Skulker shrugging. He could tell them. Tell them the truth now, that he had been with Skulker the entire time. He knew that they wouldn't mind, not really, but he was so used to keeping secrets about himself. To let anyone know, even if it was just Jazz and Vlad felt terrifying. But if Jazz was going to worry about him when he was with his boyfriend then he needed to tell her the truth.

"No he didn't." Danny carefully kept his gaze from Jazz and Vlad, instead keeping his attention on Skulker. The mech sent Danny a soft smile and a measure of peace filled him. He would have Skulker if nothing else.

"What?" Jazz looked at her brother in confusion. What was he talking about? Of course Skulker had found him? Why else would the two of them be there?

"We were already on our way here to get muffins. I haven't even read my summons yet." Skulker finally stepped forward, drawing attention to himself as he let his hand rest on the small of Danny's back.

"You were getting breakfast?" Jazz looked between the two, trying to understand what Danny was trying to say without  _actually_  saying it.

"Yeah." Danny nodded, gathering strength from the warm look in Skulker's eyes and the solid weight of his hand on Danny's back."Together."

"Daniel?" Vlad almost threw his hands up in frustration, suddenly remembering why he didn't have any more children. He'd managed to get himself roped into the romantic drama he had safely avoided with Danielle. The girl was very upfront about her preferences in romantic partners. 

Danny nervously looked to Skulker. He knew he had to say it, had to actually say it for them to understand. For it to be real. There was no reason to keep this secret anymore.

"Skulker and I, we're together." Danny finally let himself look at Jazz. She didn't look angry so that was a plus.

"Oh. Oh!" Blank confusion swept over Jazz before she understood what Danny was saying. What he was afraid of saying. "Danny, why didn't you say something!?"

Vlad stepped forward, quick to contain the situation. He could already see how Daniel would react to his sister's insistence that he should have already told her about his romantic life and wanted to avoid the two siblings reverting childish fighting. They might actually do some damage.

"If you want to spend the night with your paramour Daniel that's perfectly fine. A note would be appreciated though, or I'm sure you can text your sister and let her know not to worry." Vlad smirked slightly at the look of horror on Daniel's face. It was a perk of growing old, young people never wanted to hear him talk about things related to more carnal desires. Danielle had completely phased through the floor when he reminded her she needed to keep condoms on her. Really they were such children.

"Oh my god please stop talking." Danny turned to Jazz, her face the same mix of mortification and horror as his. Hopefully she would knock him unconscious so he didn't have to deal with this.

"It's natural to want to be with the one you love." Vlad was smiling and Danny wondered if he would have to knock Vlad unconscious instead. It would keep him from talking.

"Nope! Shut up!" Danny sighed in relief as Jazz saved him from having to continue this conversation by wrapping him in another uncomfortable hug.

"You could have told me Danny. I wouldn't have cared." She tightened her grip again and Danny sighed. He knew she wouldn't have cared about his sexuality but he needed to keep this to himself without Jazz overanalyzing him. He was glad he'd told her now. She pulled back and gave Danny a consoling pat on the shoulder.

"I  _do_ have to give him the shovel talk though. I'm sure Vlad would love to help." Jazz laughed outright at the betrayed look on Danny's face. Sometimes she loved being the older sibling.

"You are the worst." Danny sent Skulker a sympathetic look at the mech contemplated hiding in the Ghost Zone. What had he even been worried about?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole headcanon and half a story where Danny becomes a mechanic after high school and works on people cars and any other technology they have. Like he's good with his hands and fixing tech but could not explain how it works or how he does it to save his life.


End file.
